


Elf On A...Bed?

by Eskayrobot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable original child character, Blowjobs, Christmas fic, Crack Taken Seriously, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Elf on a Shelf, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, holiday fic, lots of daddy kink, this is mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskayrobot/pseuds/Eskayrobot
Summary: Worried that his toddler is acting out, Ben sends her to her mother's house for the weekend while he attempts to investigate the mysterious mischief happening in the evenings. But could it seriously be the silly little doll?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Ben Solo/ Phasma (past), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 282





	Elf On A...Bed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poaxath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/gifts).



> The waifu (my darling Poaxath) and I started this mooooooooonths ago, but it got pushed aside for other projects. And THUS, I decided to finish it as one of her Christmas presents for this year. 8000 words later...Merry Christmas, my lovely waifu!!!! I hope you like it!

The first time it had happened, Ben hadn’t thought too much of it. He’d figured he’d simply misplaced his keys while getting little Iris ready for preschool. She was a sly little thing, clever and cute for a three, almost four-year-old. He’d spent almost the entire morning trying to find her other shoe, because she’d just  _ had to wear _ this certain little pair of Mary Janes her grandmother had gotten her. Needless to say, his keys had been temporarily forgotten about, and when the time came to actually  _ go,  _ they were nowhere in sight.

The second time it had happened, he’d started questioning his sanity, because he had made  _ sure  _ they were in the little Christmas tree shaped tray near the entryway as soon as they’d gotten home the night before. Unless Iris was up to no good, they were being snatched by a thief in the night.

Except...they were in the freezer.

How in the hell had they ended up there? He couldn’t even recall ever  _ opening  _ the freezer the night before. And unless Iris had gotten crafty and pulled over a chair, and then put it back, there was no way in hell she could reach.

It only made the entire situation more frustrating that it didn’t happen all the time. It wasn’t like he could just put up a camera and have it going all the time to see what had happened.

It was when other things started happening around the house that he really began to get frustrated. None of it was harmful in the slightest—nothing to do with knives or fire or anything like that. It was purely innocent, if annoying. Once, someone had taken his toothpaste and smeared it all around the counter in his master bathroom. That would have been infuriating, had there not been little footprints that tracked right through it. Much too tiny to be an actual persons, and definitely not a rat or anything like that. No, whoever it was wore a shoe the size of his thumbnail. Which then led to Ben taking every single one of Iris’ dolls and measuring their feet in the prints. 

Not one of them matched. Which then led to Ben scratching his head in wonder. Who else could it be? It couldn’t be Iris pretending it was one of her toys. It couldn’t be him, unless he was suffering from a severe case of sleepwalking. He never had before, though, so why would it start now? 

“Iris, honey, come here a second,” he called, listening as the little girl ran from her room and down the hallway.

She stopped before him, looking up at him with those beautiful doe eyes of hers.

“Have you been making trouble around the house?” he asked sternly, crouching down before her.

There was a soft little shake of her head. 

“Iris,” he warned, frowning. “Don’t lie to me, please. Have you been hiding my keys and making a mess in my bathroom with the toothpaste?”

She shook her head again, more insistently this time.

“Who was it, then?”

She pointed one tiny finger over his shoulder. Turning, he followed her direction and raised an eyebrow. There, sitting on their mantle, was their Elf on a Shelf that Iris had named Sunshine. Gwen had bought it last year for their daughter, named Daisy, and encouraged Ben to do the same. While he hadn't exactly been on board with the idea of fear mongering their toddler into good behavior over the holidays, he had to admit that it did make for adorable photos. They had planned them out together so that neither accidentally repeated the other's Pinterest suggestions. 

Ben frowned. Well, shit, how was he going to explain this one without ruining her knowledge of the world? He couldn't simply say that, no, it wasn't Sunshine at all because he personally set her up every night and posed her himself. And she was always where she was supposed to be by morning. Iris was clever, but she was not "remember how Daddy posed the doll" clever. That was far too advanced for her age. 

"Sounds like Sunshine is getting up to some extra shenanigans then, huh?" Ben sighed. "I'll have to have a stern talk with her while you're at your mom's this weekend so this all gets worked out. Daddy can't keep losing all his things." 

"Okay, Daddy!" Iris grinned. "Be nice to her, okay? She reports to Santa about you,  _ too! _ " 

Ben ruffled her platinum hair. "I promise, honey. Now let's hurry up." He scooped her up as he straightened, shaking his head softly. This was definitely going to be a problem.

* * *

"Sounds like she's acting out," Gwen frowned. "Thank you, luv," she said, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek as he laid out the tea on the table. 

"Thank you, Armitage," Ben nodded, accepting his own from the ginger man. 

Ben and Gwen had been the type of power couple you read about, the ones who dominated in their careers and showed no mercy for those they had to step on to get there. They had the perfect six bedroom house with a four car garage and took expensive vacations all around the globe (although, one, if not both, usually ended up working during it). They were together for five years, conceiving Iris during the third, before they realized that the reason they didn't want to complete their perfect image with a marriage was because, quite simply, they didn't  _ want  _ to be married to each other. They were never in love with each other; they were merely passionate people who recognized a like passion in someone else and gravitated towards it. Their break up was clean and simple with no divorce to meddle in things, their assets divided equally and their custody arrangement a breeze. Ben was a bit surprised when Gwen married her head of security a mere year and a half later, but he was happy for their happiness. 

"Why would she be acting out? We give her anything she wants," Armitage scoffed as he settled down at the table. 

"She's not  _ that  _ spoiled," Gwen scolded him. 

Armitage rolled his eyes. He thought affectionately of the girl, but he'd never quite pictured himself a father. Although Ben had given his blessing towards Armitage having a father-style name with the girl, Iris had picked Uncle Armie all on her own. It seemed to suit, though. Armitage was not her father and he was very happy with that, thank you. 

"She's in school now. Maybe she's upset because she's realizing her family isn't like everyone else's?" Ben suggested. It wasn't like he had any personal experience in that realm…

"I'm pretty sure divided families are quite the norm as of late, so it can't be that," Gwen replied. She pursed her lips, thinking. "Could she really be this upset that we decided against getting her a kitten this year? I still feel like nearly four isn't quite responsible enough." 

Ben hummed on that thought. "She took the news well, though. She understood that it was too big of a thing for her to handle at this age. Plus, she adores the stuffed one Armitage gave her to remove the sting." 

"Do you have a new girlfriend? I remember that she didn't exactly love Bazine," Gwen asked, smirking a bit at the memory.

"She was a baby, Gwen. She just didn't respond well to fake nails digging into her skin and Bazine's look of disgust," Ben chuckled. 

Bazine had been a lapse in judgement, a caveman need for someone pretty to fawn over him. Sure, the sex had been wild, to say the least, but the moment his baby had thrown up on the woman and she'd reacted with near-violence, he kicked her out and never looked back. It had been unusual of the child, as she'd  _ never  _ thrown up like that before, and Gwen and Armitage had taken to insisting that it was Iris' way of showing Bazine's true colors and saving her father. 

"And no, no girlfriend. And no late hours at work, either. Everyone knows I have to leave the office early when I have Iris for the week, so Mitaka makes sure I'm not bothered. We've been having our usual father-daughter bonding time, sprinkled in with holiday merriment," Ben continued. 

Armitage snorted. "Mr. Doom and Gloom engaging in holiday merriment?" 

"Hush, luv," Gwen cooed at him. She turned to Ben. "I'll keep an eye on our security cams at night, see if I can catch her in the act. Are you sure you don't want us to install some at your house?" 

"So you guys can get off to me during my alone time? Pass," Ben teased. 

"We'll let you know, Ben. I promise we will get to the bottom of this. For now, enjoy a few days of freedom from chaos," Gwen reassured him. 

Ben sighed. That, at least, was worth looking forward to.

* * *

One could imagine Ben's surprise, then, when he woke up the next morning to find yet  _ more  _ mischief had occurred. This time, there was sugar spilled all over his countertop and onto his kitchen floor. He would have shrugged it off if he was the type who just kept it a bag on a high shelf, ready for any slight tremor in the earth to dislodge it and cause a spill, but that wasn’t the case. He had a set of chic antique sugar jars, his great grandmother's, neatly displayed against his stylish backsplash on his modern granite countertops. And, oddly enough, the largest jar designated for sugar was merely missing its lid, not at all tipped over. It looked like something had nudged away the lid and attempted to carry the sugar off. And there, again, were those tiny little footprints. 

Ben sighed. Okay, maybe he  _ was  _ sleepwalking. Especially after he got the all clear message from Gwen. Perhaps this had been him all along. Although work was no more stressful than usual and his home life was no less peaceful than ever, he figured there must be some underlying issue that was keeping him from a peaceful rest. Upon arriving at the office that morning, he set Mitaka to the task of setting up an appointment to have a sleep study conducted and requesting additional visits with his therapist. Surely there was something they had yet to tackle in their weekly meetings that needed to be unearthed. Come next week, he was sure that he'd be on the road to recovery. 

Going to bed that evening, though, Ben was plagued by worries. What if it wasn't him? What if someone was breaking into his home and messing with him? He ran down the list of those who had keys to his house. First, his parents. Ever since Iris was born, their relationships had vastly improved, so he highly doubted they'd do something so childish. Second, Gwen and Armitage. Their relationships were wonderful, though, and Ben had no reason to suspect such behavior from them. Third, Mitaka. While Ben was certain that the mousy man was lowkey frightened of him most days, he doubted that the man would ever have enough courage to cause mischief rather than plainly state his grievances. Plus, Mitaka adored Iris, so Ben doubted the man would attempt to defile the safety of her household like that. That only left Ben's housekeeper, the ancient Maz Kanata, which  _ was  _ the only likely suspect. She had a funny way about her, always a sparkle of something in her eyes. And she  _ was _ playful, as many of these pranks had been. But still, Maz spent only cleaned at his house once a week because she was mainly employed by his parents at their too-big estate fifty miles away. He had a feeling that she wouldn't drive a hundred miles every night just to be sassy. Maz was a spitfire, but she was also economical. 

Unfortunately, that left either Ben, Iris, or a yet unknown intruder. That idea twisted in Ben's gut as he laid in bed. His acquisition of First Order Industries had not been without making copious enemies, both known and unknown to him. There were dozens who he'd laid off who had called for his head, and he was sure that there were even more who only saw the media coverage and thought him heartless. Any number of sinister persons could decide to figure out his home address and fuck with him. Maybe this was some sort of strange warning, a gentle escalation of signs until their final evil occurred. Clenching his fist, Ben swore that he wouldn't let  _ anyone  _ fuck with his home ever again. He hoped the assailant would make themselves known while Iris was gone, as it kept her safer and allowed him to show his true colors in ensuring that safety. 

Anxiety nipped at him as he tried to sleep, his ears set to every minute noise in the house. The logical side of his mind reminded him that  _ this  _ kind of behavior could trigger sleepwalking, but he brushes that away. He was angry, now, a man on a mission, and he was going to pounce as soon as he had a call to--

Ben bolted upright at a noise. It sounded like...bells? He strained his ears, listening for it again. Just as he was about to give up, he heard it again. 

What. The.  _ Fuck?  _

He pushed out of bed quickly, moving as swiftly and silently as his large body possibly could. Whoever the hell this was was really beginning to piss him off. First they invade his home and cause stupid mischief, but then they have to mess with his Christmas shit, too? Heaven help the poor soul who tried to mess up the holiday for his little girl. He was going to pommel whoever this was and put a stop to this mess once and for all. 

Moving softly down the steps, he listened for more clues as to where his intruder was. Another soft tinkling sounded like it sounded like it was coming from the downstairs guest room. Gritting his teeth, Ben moved towards it. He hardly cared that he didn’t have a weapon, considering that this person may. He worked hard enough with his personal trainer that he was weapon enough. 

He stood outside the door, hands slowly curled into fists as he paused to listen to what they were doing, where they possibly were, so that he could have a plan of attack. 

“ _ Shit!” _ a soft, feminine voice whispered. There was a slew of muffled sounds, like soft objects falling. “Shit, shit,  _ shit! _ Oh shit! Ugh,  _ fuck! _ ” 

Ben was stunned. His intruder was a woman? Not just a woman, but a--was that seriously a British accent? Immediately, his mind fell to Gwen and Armitage. He'd been so quick to rule them out before, but could this be something they'd done? They’d had a friendly relationship, although there was always some gentle ribbing here and there, as good friends often do. But why would they do  _ this?  _ What in the world was their endgame? 

“Okay, good, I’ve got it. Good. That’s good. Okay. There, that’s better,” the woman continued. She sounded immensely pleased with herself. 

Sighing, Ben released his fists and pushed open the door. He was stunned once more, though, at the sight before him. There, standing in the soft lamplight of his guest bedroom, was a tall yet slight young woman, wearing...an  _ elf costume _ ? It had to be. There was no mistaking the bright red outfit, clinging to her body in a skintight fashion, with a white collar and matching hat. There was even a white skirt, one that looked  _ suspiciously  _ like the one Iris had  _ insisted  _ they add because "mine is a  _ girl,  _ Daddy!". 

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Ben asked. 

The woman gasped and whipped around and Ben found himself gasping in time with her. She was beautiful, all soft red mouth and a pert nose and the most gorgeous hazel eyes he'd ever seen before. 

“Why are you stealing my blankets?” Ben asked.

She looked down at the mass of tangled up sheets in her arms and then back at him. “Umm...this is a dream. Go back to sleep.”

“Yeah, that’s going not to work, sweetheart. I’m not just about to walk away from a person dressed as a fucking Christmas elf trying to rob my house,” Ben scoffed. 

Her eyebrows shot up almost into the fur of her little hat at that. “Wow, okay. First of all, rude. Second of all, I’m not  _ dressed _ as a “fucking Christmas elf” because I am one. Sort of. And  _ lastly,  _ I’m not robbing your house. Oh, and my name isn’t “sweetheart”. Jeez.” 

Ben raised his own eyebrow at her. “You didn’t even attempt to explain yourself just then, so you’re really not great at this whole lying this, are you?”

“The fae don’t tell lies,” she argued back hotly, eyes blazing in anger. 

“The...fae?” Ben repeated. He then shook his head. “Listen, lady, why don’t you just put my stuff down and I’ll call the police and we can let this go once and for all, yeah? I bet they’ll even treat you really nicely if you’re honest with them.” 

“You don’t believe in the fae?” she asked instead. She cocked her head to the side, scrutinizing him. A little smirk touched the corner of her lips and she skipped forward, the bells on her outfit jingling along. “You don’t believe in fairies? Pixies? Magic?” 

Ben looked down at her as she approached, determined to hold his place. He was not going to let this tiny little woman with her ridiculous outfit and very large, very pretty eyes intimidate him. 

“You have never seen magic happen before your very eyes?” she purred as she moved to stand immediately before him. With a more defined smirk, she wrinkled up her little button nose and, in an instant, her arms were empty. 

Ben jumped back, instinct fearing that she’d merely opened her arms up to allow the blankets to fall on his feet, but there was nothing. Nothing? How was there nothing? He looked down at the empty floor and then back up at her. 

“Maybe I really am asleep,” he muttered quietly. 

She giggled. “Or  _ maybe it's _ something else. Maybe magic is real and someone is just too stubborn to acknowledge it.” She flitted up closer to him, pushing up on her toes. “C’mon, Daddy. You know it’s real.” 

Ben’s eyes went immediately wide and his pants...well, that just wasn’t fair. 

“Wh--why--you can’t say that,” he choked out. Oh, great. He suddenly felt 13 again, his throat as tight as his pants as he attempted to speak to a pretty girl. 

She blinked at him, head cocking to the side again in curiosity. “Why not? The little one calls you Daddy and thus, it’s your name.” 

That helped to sober him back up. “What do you know about Iris?” he growled. 

She giggled then, rocking back onto her heels. “Iris is the light of my life. You gave me to her, after all.” 

“Gave her to you? What are you even--” Ben paused then and  _ really _ looked at her clothes. Although he didn’t want to leave this crazy criminal behind, he rushed to the living room, eyes homing in on the mantle. “It’s empty. Why is--where is my...my…” he turned around, hearing her gentle approach. He drank her in, truly looking at her. “Sunshine?” 

She smiled. She had dimples. That wasn't fair. “Rey, more accurately, but I don’t mind Iris calling me that. It’s close enough.” 

“How is this possible?” he asked, his voice quiet. 

“I’m  _ actually _ a pixie, I’m a member of the Seelie Court, and I got stuck in this whole gig as a Christmas elf doll thing. I spend all day recharging my magic so I can return to my natural form at night,” she explained. 

“And you cause mischief around my house,” he added, disapproval in his tone. 

“Aw, don’t be mad at me, Daddy!” she pouted sweetly. “I was trying to get your attention! I need your help breaking my spell!” 

“You can’t call me that,” he repeated, the tips of his ears red hot. 

“Why not?” she asked. “It’s your name, isn’t it?” 

“No. My name is Ben,” he corrected sternly. 

“Then why does Iris call you "Daddy"?” she challenged. 

“It’s just a nickname for a paternal figure,” he replied. 

Again, Rey cocked her head. It was far too cute and it was really digging at Ben. “I don’t understand. Explain, please.” 

“I mean I am her father and that is how she refers to me,” he replied. Seeing further confusion on her face, he elaborated more. “My sperm helped make her, she has half my genetics. Jeez, don’t you have parents?” 

“Pixies are born from flowers,” she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Other fae come, they fuck, and then the resulting climaxes fall to the flowers below and my sisters and I are born.” 

That was...a lot of information that Ben never knew he needed to know. 

“We can do it, too, of course,” she continued, missing his obvious discomfort at the subject. “Fuck, I mean. All fae are very sexually active. It’s fun.” She smiled sweetly at him, stepping up closer to him. “Which is good news, too, because  _ that’s _ how you’re going to help break my spell.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked, his brain officially short circuiting. “Are you asking me to have sex with you to break a spell?” 

She nodded. “I was  _ really _ excited when it was you who bought me off that awful shelf. God, Daddy, if you knew what it felt like to be held in your massive hands…” she trailed off with a shiver, a smile lighting up her face. She reached out, slowly sliding her hand into his. “You make me feel so small and delicate. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was that it was going to be you.” 

“Rey, I’m going to need more of an explanation. This is insane,” he pushed, even if he didn’t remove his hand from her hold. 

"I'm a pixie and I'm afflicted by a spell and your fucking me will help me break it," she replied in a rush. "C'mon, let's go." She tugged on his hand, pulling him towards the stairs. 

"That's not enough, Rey. Tell me the rest," he insisted. It was hard to ignore the way his cock twitched, angry at him for denying the very pretty and very willing woman who was trying very hard to get him to have sex with her. The logic of it was slipping from his grasp but he had to remain firm. He needed to know more. 

She sighed. "Okay,  _ fine. _ " She closed her eyes and huffed, summoning up all the energy required for the explanation he needed. When she opened her eyes back up though, she gave him a wicked grin, wrinkled up that  _ perfect _ little nose, and she was nude in the blink of the eye. "Now can we go?" 

Ben felt his mouth go dry and water all at the same time. If he had thought her attractive before, it was nothing compared to how life-endingly  _ stunning  _ she was naked. In the moonlight streaming through his living room windows, her body seemed illuminated, every last curve highlighted and drawing his eye. He trailed his eyes down her form, from the swooping, delicate bones of her collar to the soft, so fucking soft looking swells of her pert little breasts, a perfect handful tipped with mouthwateringly beautiful and so delciously hard dusky rose nipples. And then there was the gentle curve of her ribcage down to the smooth expanse of her taut stomach, framed by the luscious curve of her hips. There was a small thatch of hair at the apex of her thighs, a promise of something sweeter underneath, and finally tanned legs for days, for miles, for _ ever.  _ This was entirely too unfair, truly. 

"Come on, Daddy. Take me to bed and help me end my wicked spell," she purred lowly, her hazel eyes half hooded in seduction. 

And Ben Solo, who was still not  _ entirely sure  _ he wasn't dreaming, nodded his head. "Yeah. Let's do that." 

Rey excitedly danced up the stairs, tugging his hand all the while. Ben didn't mind, of course, as he finally got a look at an ass that should truly be illegal. It was so plump and tight, the juiciest looking peach he'd ever seen. He had always known he was an ass man, they were so fun to grab, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on hers. 

She needed no instruction as to which room was his. She pushed open the bedroom door and walked directly to the bed, immediately throwing herself down upon. She allowed herself a moment of giddiness as she rolled on the soft expanse, enjoying the feeling of it all over her skin. Once that itch was scratched, she rolled around to her stomach and up on her elbows, her head at the end of the bed. 

"C'mere, Daddy. I want to start this out properly and suck your cock," she stated, crooking a finger invitingly at him. 

Ben did not need to be told twice. He undressed in a rush, feeling like he was a nineteen and losing his virginity again. He nearly tripped as he attempted to shove off and away his pants, but Rey still smirked, clearly enjoying the routine of it. There was something sweet about that look, no mocking in her shining eyes. It reassured him that he wasn't making a  _ total  _ ass of himself. 

"Holy fuck, Daddy," she gasped when he turned around to face her. She popped up a more off the bed, her eyes wide and her mouth left hanging open. She stared at his erect member for almost too long before finally dragging her eyes up the rest of his form. Ben wondered if the hunger in his eyes looked anything like the hunger in hers. It was enough to make his cock twitch excitedly at the attention it was sorely due. 

"I--um--it's been a while for me," Ben said, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. 

She sat back on her heels and smiled softly, once more beckoning him closer. "Me, too. I just...you're so beautiful. I've seen naked forms before, of all creatures and genders, but yours is truly exquisite. I feel a bit unworthy of you." 

"What? Rey, you're  _ stunning.  _ I'm the one who doesn't deserve the most beautiful pixie in anyone's land," he replied.

There was a pretty blush on her freckled cheeks, her eyes glancing shyly to the side for a moment as she digested his compliment. She reached out for his hand and continued to pull him closer until he stood at the edge of his bed. "Let me show you my thanks." 

He nodded, eyes glued to her as she began her work. She peppered soft kisses across his chest and his abdomen, her tongue occasionally darting out to lick and her lips sometimes choosing to suck. Once or twice, he felt her teeth, sharp little nicks that she soothes with that warm tongue of hers. Her hands were soft and sweet, caressing the backs of his thighs, trailing lightly over his ass, and teasing the skin of his hips. His cock had never throbbed so hard in his life but he wouldn't trade any of her attention for anything else. He once more felt that sense of peace and calm, her desire stoking his further. She was so beautiful, so soft and sweet and--

Holy  _ fuck  _ she had the best mouth ever. 

"F--f--fuck,  _ Rey," _ he rasped, his hands iimmediately going to her shoulders.

She hummed in response as she worked his down to the very root, her tongue sliding along him to taste every inch. She used one hand to cup his balls while the other was on his ass, holding him in place. She bobbed her head as her hands massaged his skin, her humming turning into needy moans. When she looked up at him, she could see that his eyes had turned to complete black and it spurned her on further, her desire to please him skyrocketing. She thanks the many gods that she was what she was, as her needs for air were so much less than her need for his cock down her throat. But there was something missing in the way his hands trembled on her shoulders and she popped off him, her hands working his cock to make up for the absence of her mouth. 

"Put your hands in my hair, Daddy. Pull it if you want to. Fuck my face.  _ Please _ ," she encouraged as she nuzzled his length. 

He complied, helpless to resist such pretty pleading. How could he when she looked like that, a little string of spit connecting his mouth to the tip of his cock, her cheeks flushed and her eyes shining in sincerity. He slid his hands up into her hair, his thick fingers cradling her head easily. He marveled at the long, soft chestnut tresses, so much more beautiful than what he anticipated was hiding under that hideous elf hat. He carefully gathered up a fistful and gave an experimental tug, something in him twinging pleasurably at the sinful gasp she gave from that. Okay, yeah, he could fuck her face just fine. 

She opened her mouth and rolled out her tongue, happy to be used as he began to use her like she'd begged. She sucked and slobbered, their moans intermixed with the absolutely obscene sounds of wet, so wet. She was so attentive, so skilled, her throat so wonderfully accommodating. He was still sure to keep his thrusts careful, not wanting to accidentally slap her chin too hard with his balls or hurt her nose. But she was an encouraging little thing, eager to accept anything he gave her. It was too good. He wasn't going to last like this, but he knew this was merely a prologue. As the idea for the next chapter came to his head, he found his balls beginning to tighten. 

"Rey,  _ fuck,  _ I'm gonna--" 

She locked onto him then, lips all the way to the hilt as she sucked him for dear life and practically drew his orgasm out of him herself. She held his eyes as she drank him down, her moans a perfect pitched up octave to his own as she greedily accepted what he gave. She bobbed her head after the first few seconds, encouraging it all to spill down her throat. When he had nothing left to give, she sat back and smiled up at him, a near drunken look on his face. 

"Can we do that again?" She asked, her voice raspy but sweet. 

"A variation on the theme," he replied. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his hands massaging into her hair one last time as his lips moved down to her brow, her nose, and finally, her own lips. He kissed her softly, and then, surprised he wasn't put off by the taste of his own come in her mouth, harder.

"Gods, Daddy," she moaned into his mouth. Her hands came up to cradle his face, one sliding into his soft hair and giving a tug of her own. 

"I like that, too," he groaned against her mouth. "Keep that in mind," he whispered in her ear as his lips continued their descent. "Lie down, Rey. Right here, at the edge, okay?" 

She gasped as he licked and nipped her skin now. She lowered her body back slowly, enjoying the sensations he was giving her. "I certainly wasn't expecting this," she admitted in a hushed whisper. 

"It would be rude not to reciprocate," he replied against her skin. He licked at her nipple, groaning loudly at the taste. "Fuck, baby, you taste like sugar." He smirked up at her, his lips hovering over the stiff tip. “I wonder where else you’ll taste like sugar.” 

She moaned, her hands tugging on his hair. “Daddy,  _ please _ , find out.” 

“Be patient, my little pixie,” he chuckled. He moved over to her other breast, licking it thoroughly. He moved a hand around to massage her other breast, plucking at the nipple before rolling it between his thumb and pointer finger. “These breasts are so fucking amazing. Made just for my hands. Look at how well you fill out my hands, baby. Look at how much of you I can take into my mouth,” he growled lowly, showing her what he meant. 

“Fuck, Daddy,” she shivered. “Maybe I was made for--for you. They tell us that we have a link to your world.”

Ben hummed in thought, filing that information away for later. He was tempted by the fact that she was finally providing  _ some _ form of answers, but he was happy being otherwise occupied. He nibbled on her breasts, little lovebites on the soft mounds and the soft, delicate skin just below, enjoying the sounds of her moaning and the feeling of her lithe little body squirming beneath his larger form. He cradled her ribs, groaning at how he could almost envelope the entirety of her. 

“Look at that, Rey. You fit in my hands like this, too,” he rasped, nuzzling at her ribs. He licked along her soft skin, noting that the sugared taste remained. Maybe she’d gotten some on her from the other evening, or maybe this was simply how she tasted. “Let’s get your legs over my shoulders, baby. Where else can I fit my hands?” 

She eagerly complied, scooting further down the bed to allow him to maneuver her legs over his shoulders like he wanted. Her knees fell easily open for him, her hands scratching into his hair sweetly as she arched towards him. She may not have expected this sort of attention, but she was more than happy to receive it. 

Ben sucked in a breath as he beheld her. “Look at you, baby. So fucking pretty. Look at how fucking wet you are for me.” He reached his hand up, one finger caressing the soft lips before him. She shivered beneath him and he moved his finger, just barely sliding through her folds. “So pretty. Look at this pretty pink pussy, just for me.” 

“ _ Please, _ ” she moaned, arching to encourage him to move further. “This is torture.” 

“You’ve spent the last week torturing me, my little pixie. Feels even,” he chuckled lowly. 

He finally dragged his finger through her dripping folds, his moans matching her own. He traced up to her clit, circling around the pearl but never quite touching it. She squirmed, trying to force his finger where she wanted it, but he remained steadfast, moving down. He dipped into her hole for just a moment, barely making it past it the nail. He pulled out just as she began to clench down on him, her body doing its best to keep him where she wanted him. 

Deciding to show her a touch of kindness, he leaned in. He braced his hands on the inside of her warm, smooth thighs, using his thumbs to pull her further apart. He took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent, before slicking a hot stripe up her sugar sweet cunt. “Fuck, baby. You  _ do _ taste just as sweet down here. So fucking good.” 

“That feels good, Daddy. So good,” she purred, the nails in his hair moving down to tug the soft tresses. This time when she tried to direct him where to go, he followed. She was hardly quiet as he feasted upon her, his tongue lapping at her pearl before dipping inside her. She writhed, grinding into his face eagerly. When he used those plush lips of his to suck on her clit, she was close to sobbing. “Like that, Daddy, just like that. Please, Daddy,  _ please, _ suck my clit. Fuck,  _ please. _ ” 

“Good girl, Rey. Such a good girl. My perfect little pixie. Ride my face, baby,” he encouraged her roughly. He alternated between sucking her clit and nuzzling it with his nose, one of his fingers finally sinking fully into her waiting heat. He pumped them in and out, crooking them along her front wall to try to find her g-spot. When she practically sprang off the bed he knew he’d found it, and he stroked it again and again. “That’s it, baby. Come for me. Come for Daddy.” 

“I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come. Fuck, Daddy, yes, yes,  _ yes!” _ she cried. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt an orgasm building so powerfully and she chased the sensation with all the enthusiasm she had at her disposal. She liked that he let her ride his face, like that he let her squirm and twitch and move however she needed to. She was sure she would have exploded into a billion tiny pieces if he’d attempted to hold her down. 

Maybe, she’d ask him to. Next time. 

When she finally came, it was like she fell apart, the dam inside her crashing down. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, his only warning the twitching in her thighs before she gushed into his mouth. He seemed just as happy, though, lapping her up like a man dying of thirst. He purred words of affection and encouragement, telling her how incredible she tasted, how good she was for him, how happy he was with her. She smiled dreamily, panting as she came down from her orgasm. Her whole body felt like it was buzzing, a pleasant numbness. She loved it. 

“That--was--incredible,” she panted out. 

He couldn’t resist his cocky smile as he came up from between her thighs, gently setting her feet up on the bed. He placed a few lazy kisses up her legs, caressing her lightly as he rose to standing. With careful hands, he gathered her into his arms and slid her further up the bed, curling above her. 

“Are you okay? Do you want to continue or was that enough for you?” he asked her softly, gliding his hand up and down her arm. 

“More.  _ Please _ more,” she nodded eagerly. “I’m fine. I’m good. So good. Fuck, Daddy, that was so good.  _ How _ are you single?” 

Ben chuckled breathlessly. “I’m glad you liked it.” He didn’t feel the need to explain to the pixie in his bed about how his past relationships all ended up and why he didn’t feel the need to continue that heartache, especially now with the added complication of Iris. He didn’t need her getting attached to someone, only for them to then break up. However, this little tryst was at least making him consider the world of one night stands. 

It took him all of one minute to realize that he had already tried to memorize the freckles on her cute little nose to realize that this wasn’t, exactly, a one night stand type of situation for him. He snorted softly at himself. Only he would go ahead and develop a massive crush on a pixie. One who would probably disappear after they fucked, her spell broken. Oh well, he didn’t deserve her, anyway. 

“Where’d you just go?” she asked, her face melting into one of vulnerable softness as she searched his eyes. 

He smiled softly at her, placing a gentle kiss on her petal pink lips. “Don’t worry, Rey. Are you okay enough to continue?” 

She nodded, opening her arms up to him. “Can you make me feel like you just did again?” 

“Only if you can do the same for me,” he replied. 

He settled in between her thighs, holding himself above her on outstretched arms. She was a vision below him, so beautiful, the blush on her freckled cheeks from her orgasm still remaining. He tried to commit every last detail to memory as his hips dipped down, her body happy to accept his. She was so wet, her body so invitingly warm. She was so wonderfully snug, her body gripping him and pulling him in. 

“Wow, wow, wow,” she moaned as he filled her up. “You’re incredible.” 

“Same goes for you, baby. This cunt feels incredible,” he agreed lowly. “Almost all the way in. Almost there.” 

“You’re not  _ done? _ God, Daddy, you’re going to fill me all the way up,” she gasped. 

“That’s the plan,” he smirked. When he was finally all the way in, he shivered, taking a moment to just enjoy the feeling of her wrapped around him. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes. So good,” she replied. “Can you please move? I need to feel you moving inside me.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

He started with a slow pace, measured thrusts so that they could both enjoy the feeling of him dragging through her. He kissed peppered kisses over her shoulders and face, sucking on her neck and licking the shell of her ear. The sound of her panting and moaning in his own ear spurned him on to move faster, his hips beginning to piston into her wanting body. As their pace moved from soft and sweet to hard and fast, she moved her thighs up and around his waist, pulling him in deeper. They moaned endless streams of praise at one another, encouragements to keep going, Rey begging for harder and faster while Ben checked in at every change of pace to be sure she was still alright. 

“I’m close, Daddy, so close. I’m gonna come again. Come with me? Fuck, Daddy, please fill me up?” she babbled as her thighs flexed around his hips. 

“I’m gonna fill this sweet little cunt up, baby. I’m gonna make it mine. Just mine,” he grunted. 

“Yours, yours, yours,” she agreed, nodding quickly. 

“Good girl. Now flip over for me,” he ordered gruffly, pulling immediately out of her body. 

“Hey! What the fuck?” she cried out, affronted at the loss of his cock. She had been too lost in her pleasure to fully comprehend his words and was left feeling bereft. 

“Turn. Over,” he repeated. He gripped her hips and turned her over, not content to wait. 

“Oh. Oh, oh, oh,” she gasped, finally understanding. She pushed up onto her knees, spreading her thighs to accept him back into her. “Good idea. Do it. Please do it. Fuck me like this, Daddy. Please.” 

“That’s a good girl,” he purred approvingly. “Fuck, look at this ass. Such a perfect ass, baby. So fucking perfect for me.” He slapped one cheek, eyes darkening as he watched it give a controlled wiggle. It was memorizing. 

“Daddy!” She whined. She pushed her hips back further, seeking out his cock. “Please!” 

He smirked. “Such a desperate little girl. Look at you.” He gripped her ass in both hands, pulling her cheeks apart and letting them go to watch them move back into place. He did it a second time, slapping his hands on her even harder this time. “Is this okay, baby?” 

“Yes. Now  _ please! _ ” 

He chuckled. This time, when he spread her cheeks apart, he leaned down to lick a stripe from top to bottom, lapping up the arousal that had continued to drip out of her throughout their fucking. He sucked at her clit, pumping three fingers into her. He was tempted to slide one into her tight little asshole but that was for another day. Or, at least, a future fantasy. He’d need something to get him through his future lonely nights. When she came on his tongue again, he filed that away for the future, too. 

“Alright, baby. I think you’ve earned it,” he praised, pleased with her. 

He pulled himself back up to kneeling. He grasped his cock at the base, sliding it up and down her slit to gather up her sweet slick. It aided in his slide back into her, which made him groan all the more. It was somehow even better than the first time, almost like his body had forgotten how complete she made him feel and he was finally remembering.

“That’s it, baby. Take that cock. Come for me,” he commanded. He resumed his rough pace from before, moaning at how the new angle allowed him to penetrate her deeper. 

“I can’t. Too many times. I can’t,” she sobbed into the bed below, shaking her head against the soft pillow. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, slowing down. He leaned over her back and nuzzled at the back of her head, concern coloring his voice. 

“No! No! Please don’t stop! I’ll come again for you. I’ll be good. I promise,” she replied, turning her head to face him. She bought a hand up to cup his cheek, pulling his mouth to hers for a sloppy but passionate kiss. 

“Good girl,” he murmured against her lips, picking his pace back up again. He moved a hand down and around her stomach, sliding past those soft curls and moving a finger over her clit. “You can do it, Rey. Come for me. C’mon, baby.”

“Are you gonna come, too?” she whimpered. 

“When you do this time. I promise,” he replied. “I still have to mark you as mine.” 

“Mine,” she echoed, a smile on her lips at the thought of it. “Mine all mine.” She squeezed her eyes shut as he rubbed her clit faster, clenching her walls around him. It was happening, she was absolutely going to come again. And this time, she was going to bring him to utter bliss with her. 

Ben was only too happy to follow her along as he felt her gush around him, his body going rigid as he finally spilled into her body. He growled out her name, the hand on her hip nearly bruising as he grasped for a way to ground himself. He was at least able to keep his wits about him enough to avoid collapsing on top of her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lowered himself to the bed, gently tugging her into his chest. He smiled softly as she curled herself into him, every inch of her touching him that was possible. She wrapped her arms around his, nuzzling under his chin. 

“Thank you, Daddy. You broke my spell,” she whispered in a happy, sleepy voice. 

“Thank you, Rey,” he replied. He kissed the top of her head and let his eyes slide closed. He knew that she’d probably be gone when he woke up, her spell ended, so he wanted to enjoy this dream while it lasted. It was nice to fall asleep with someone in his arms again.

* * *

The sound of jingle bells woke Ben up. He blinked slowly awake, letting the soft morning light gently interrupt his peaceful slumber. His abs felt sore. Why was he sore? As he sat up, he realized another strange thing. He was completely naked. Sure, he slept naked in the summer, but it was winter now. Why was he naked? 

The sound of more jingle bells jogged his memory and Ben was out of bed in a flash, narrowly avoiding tripping as he tugged on his boxers and ran downstairs. Sure enough, there she was. Rey. The elf from his shelf. The pixie from the fae world. She was standing in his kitchen, stacks of pancakes on the table and the smell of eggs and bacon from the stove. She was dressed in a simple white dress, far too short for winter but  _ exactly  _ too short to show off her perfectly tanned legs and just a hint of her ass. Her chestnut hair was swept back into three little buns down the back of her head, some loose wisps of hair framing her face as she turned around to face him, those pretty hazel eyes of hers lighting up. 

“Ben! Good morning!” she greeted sweetly. 

“Rey. Wait, Ben? What is going on here?” he asked, slowly stepping into the room. This must be more of his dream. Wasn’t this a dream? It had to be. “You aren’t calling me “daddy” anymore?” 

She smirked at him, stepping up to give his cheek a quick kiss before she turned back to the stove. “That was just for sexy times. I knew you’d like it. Now sit down, Ben. Breakfast is almost done.” 

“Rey. Answers,” he demanded, standing firm. 

Her shoulders slumped. She turned off the burners and then turned back to face him. “Which answers would you like, Ben?” 

“What is going on here? I thought you were under a curse. Shouldn’t you have vanished? And how are you still...big?” he rattled off. 

“I said it was a spell, not a curse. It was a dry spell. Our having sex ended both of our dry spells. And, like I told you last night, fae like to have sex. It is the best way to recharge our magic. You giving me all those wonderful orgasms has given my magic enough of a boost to allow me to remain in this form for three days. Now sit down, honey. Breakfast,” she encouraged, nodding to the table. 

“I’m… still confused. What’s with the whole Elf on a Shelf gig, then?” he pressed. 

“Oh, that. Remember how I told you last night that I was raised on the idea that there is one of you for every one of us? I was offered the chance to find my linked person by inhabiting one of those dolls. It was a bonus that I also got to have some fun trying to get your attention,” she giggled. “You’re my person, Ben. And as my person, I must now make you breakfast. So let’s eat.”

“What about the doll?” he asked. “Iris will be crushed if she notices you’re gone.” 

“The doll is right there,” Rey said, nodding over his shoulder. “We can exist in the same space. Now, do you have any other silly questions or can we eat breakfast? I have a lot I’d like to do with you today now that I’m free. Things with you, to you, you know. Things.”

“Are you saying that if I keep making you come, you’ll stay like this? With...me?” he asked softly. 

Her face softened again and she approached him slowly, her arms coming up to encircle his neck. “Yes, Ben. I’m yours and you’re mine, remember?” 

He leaned down and kissed her, soft but deep. She still tasted like sugar. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of that sweet, sweet taste. 

“Then let’s have breakfast.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Have a great December! ONLY EIGHTEEN DAYS UNTIL OPENING, GUYS!!!


End file.
